Le Père Noël est en armure
by Beuah
Summary: Youpi, on y est ! C'est Noël chez nos amis les Chevaliers et les dieux. Au menu pour le réveillon: des frangins en proie au doute, des bonshommes de neige, du rire, des larmes, des cadeaux, de la guimauve grillée, des chocolats et des abrutis finis. Et dans tout ça, Shun est paumé. Mélange entre fic à chapitres et recueil d'OS, rating K plus minimum.
1. Dilemme

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit les petits, pas de pitié pour les croissants !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Ah non je suis bête, je peux pas entendre ce que vous me dites. Donc oui hem hem. Me voilà cette fois-ci pour un nouveau recueil ****_Saint Seiya_****, ma foi bien différent de la ****_Salade Niçoise Plutôt Grecque_****, parce qu'il parle de Noël, Noël et encore Noël, cette fête qui va nous tomber dessus très bientôt. Au départ, je ne devais faire qu'un seul OS dans mon recueil précédent, mais il s'agit là d'un grand évènement dans l'année et j'ai eu tout un tas d'idées impossibles à caser dans une seule ficlet. Alors ****_here we go_**** ! **

**Ce recueil est un peu comme une mini-fic à chapitres en soi: les chapitres se suivent entre eux pour la plupart, et le thème est commun à tous les OS - dois-je vraiment répéter de quel thème il s'agit ?. Va y avoir un peu de tout niveau pairings et personnages, en théorie. Il y aura sûrement aussi de nouveaux chapitres à lire même après Noël: il se peut même que mes idées pour un Nouvel An made in ****_Saint Seiya_**** se retrouvent ici. On verra bien, je ne sais pas encore trop ce que je vais faire ni combien de chapitres il y aura. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faut marquer le coup ! Haha ! **

**Allez, trêve de bavardages, je vous lance dès maintenant le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture, et joyeuses fêtes !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: Dilemme<span>

Shun n'a jamais cru au père Noël. Malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait penser de lui, en le regardant s'émerveiller pour une hirondelle en plein vol, en s'amusant de sa candeur et de sa trop grande gentillesse, il s'avère qu'il n'a jamais cru ne serait-ce qu'à une seule période de sa vie que le Père Noël existait. Pauvre enfant, on l'a amené à grandir trop vite, trop vite il a appris que derrière chaque geste se cache un homme ou un dieu. Mais il a toujours gardé le silence, laissé les autres attendre impatiemment le gros vieillard en rouge. À tous les Noëls passés à la fondation Graad, on le retrouvait là, au coin du feu, silencieux et souriant, attendri devant la douce naïveté de ses pairs, comme rassuré de les savoir encore enfants sous les armures et les cicatrices. Il savait, mais ne disait rien, de peur de vexer, d'attrister, de contrarier.

Mais cette fois-ci, tout de même… Presque quatorze ans que cela dure, quatorze ans que peu à peu ses camarades se sont aperçus de la supercherie… Mais lui… Il ne fait jamais les choses normalement c'est pas possible…

Fondation Graad, vingt-quatre décembre au matin. Premier Noël que les Bronzes passeront au Sanctuaire, premier Noël qu'ils passeront avec des adultes, des vrais. Des gens expérimentés, francs, qui ont eu la vie encore plus dure qu'eux. Aiolos a très certainement cessé de se déguiser en _Papa Nowel_ pour ses cadets. Plus personne là-bas ne doit y croire. Sans parler de Shaka qui doit encore se cacher dans son Temple pour fuir cette « hérésie portant atteinte à sa dévolution spirituelle envers Bouddha et sa Déesse préférée depuis les dernières hostilités ».

Alors que faire ? Que faire pour lui ? Shun a un véritable cas de conscience. Il va bien falloir lui dire, pourtant… Mais il a peur du résultat. Il le sait immature par moments, impulsif, têtu comme une mule, ça non, il ne l'écoutera pas, quand bien même tous les autres Bronzes le lui diraient. Ou bien il aura le cœur en miettes, au choix. Mais si d'autres le font pour les Bronzes, cela risque d'être pire… DeathMask et Milo ne sont pas vraiment appréciés pour leur tact, et on ne parle même pas des maladroits de service type Kiki ou Aiolia… D'ailleurs, Kiki l'a appris depuis très peu de temps, il va sûrement vouloir annoncer « l'incroyable nouvelle » à tout le monde !

Devant son miroir, Shun s'exerce, sous le regard critique de ses camarades qui de temps en temps commentent ses propositions. Il doit trouver la bonne formule, ni trop douce, ni trop ferme.

- _Shun_, intervient Hyôga. _Je pense qu'avec lui il faut faire les choses simples, sinon il comprend pas._

- _Je suis d'accord_, ajoute Shiryû.

- _Au risque de lui faire du mal ?_ demande tristement l'androgyne Andromède en se retournant vers ses amis.

Shiryû hoche noblement la tête.

- _Au risque de lui faire du mal. Va, on a connu pire. On sera avec lui dans cette mauvaise passe._

Shun soupire, se retourne vers son miroir, et tente la tournure la plus directe possible. Tant pis pour la dentelle, les deux autres ont raison.

_- Ikki, le Père Noël n'existe pas._


	2. Tant va la cruche à l'eau

Chapitre 2 : Tant va la cruche à l'eau

Rodorio, vingt-quatre décembre au matin. Le soleil est au beau fixe et le thermomètre indique quelque chose de largement au-dessus de zéro. L'hiver grec est plutôt clément avec son peuple. Mais pas le temps de s'extasier sur la météo de sa chère patrie. Milo a bien d'autres choses à faire.

Alerté par les cris de stupeur des passants, le chevalier du Scorpion décide de passer par les toits pour aller plus vite vers ce qu'il pense être sa destination. Tuile après tuile, gouttière après gouttière, il s'approche du lieu du scandale. Le Pope en a fait sa véritable priorité, c'est une mission de la plus haute importance. Milo doit être à la hauteur – sans mauvais jeu de mots quant à sa position géographique actuelle. Il doit les retrouver. Les arrêter. Avant qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate.

Puis soudain, deux chevelures vert d'eau entrent dans son champ de vision. Ni une ni deux, l'homme à l'ongle venimeux bondit vers ses proies et en fait tomber une à la renverse. L'autre s'arrête, hébétée, puis pose calmement l'espèce de cruche qu'elle avait sous son bras.

_- Bordel, t'y as déjà goûté ! T'en veux encore, de mes piqûres ?_

_- Mais lâche-moi ! J'te dis que c'est urgent !_

_- Et moi j'te dis que c'est de la folie pure !_

Les deux ennemis se débattent comme des porcs dans la boue, tandis que le troisième, impassible, élève sa voix pour les arrêter.

_- Ça suffit ! Milo, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de faire ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire._

_- Mais Camus, tu te rends compte là ou pas ? Tout ça pour quoi, je vous le demande !_

_- Bah laisse nous t'expliquer !_

_- Non, Kanon ! Non ! Je ne veux aucune explication venant de votre part, bande d'aliénés ! Alors maintenant je vous ramène au Sanctuaire, on trouve ce que vous avez pris pour avoir une idée pareille et on v…_

_- … Non !_

Le refus est catégorique pour les deux nouveaux traîtres du Sanctuaire. Exaspéré, Milo soupire et laisse ses épaules tomber. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

_- Les gars… Réveiller Poséidon pour qu'il remonte les marées et geler tout ça pour en faire de la neige et une patinoire géante, je suis désolé, mais c'est ce qu'on appelle une opération suicide._

Kanon hausse les épaules.

_- Oh bah tu sais, on s'y fait, p'is le suicide c'est la norme ici… _

_- Kanon, fais pas le con avec moi !_

Camus, l'air soudain affolé, attrape son homologue du Huitième par les épaulettes de l'armure – vous savez, les espèces de cornes en haut…

_- Tu ne comprends pas, Milo ! Hyôga va arriver au Sanctuaire d'une minute à l'autre ! Et s'il n'y a pas de neige, je ne donne pas cher de sa santé mentale ni de notre peau !_

-_ Allons, allons,_ susurre le Scorpion en tapotant la tête de son ami, _ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà convenu avec Dohko d'un plan infaillible. Ton élève sera très content._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Certain. _

_- Je n'aime pas ton sourire… _

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons, tu verras ! Allez, maintenant on rentre tous les trois, on rend l'urne sacrée au Grand Pope et tout se passera bien ~_

_- D'accord Milo mais tu peux sortir de sur moi ? Pas qu'ça me dérange, mais tout le monde nous regarde…_

_- …_

_- Ah, oui. Désolé Kanon._

Une fois nos trois compères réconciliés et la catastrophe évitée, les Chevaliers rentrent au Sanctuaire et Milo peut enfin mettre son plan à exécution…

Quelques heures plus tard, les Bronzes arrivent devant le Premier temple, comme convenu. Après de brèves salutations à Mû et à Aldebaran, les yeux de Hyôga percutent quelque chose. De blanc. De froid. De haut et de lisse. Laissant tous les autres en plan, il se jette sur ce qu'il a vu.

_- Oooooh ! Un bonhomme de neige !_

Le blond met son écharpe autour de la montagne d'eau gelée et s'amuse comme un petit fou quand Milo et Dohko, sous son apparence juvénile bien sûr parce qu'il faut être sur son trente et un et non sur son deux cent soixante et un, arrivent tranquillement vers lui.

_- Alors, il te plait ?_ commence Milo.

_- Et comment ! Merci beaucoup !_

_- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu !_ pouffe le gardien du Septième. _Approche-toi un peu : il parle !_

_- Ah ?_

Le russe colle son oreille contre la neige et entend effectivement un marmonnement. Les deux chevaliers se jettent un regard complice.

_- Mais… Mais il parle en français !_ s'étonne Cygnus.

_- T'as vu un peu c'te classe internationale ?_ glousse Milo. Oh puis tu connais le proverbe, hein : _tant va la cruche à l'eau qu'à la fin y'a de la glace ..._


	3. Attendre sans espérer

**Bon, je vous préviens, ce chapitre est un peu plus long et sérieux que les deux précédents. À vrai dire, il y a quand même une ligne narrative dans ce recueil et je veux poser les bases de celle-ci. Mais vous en faites pas, vous retrouverez des petits chapitres comme ceux d'avant ! Bref bref, je vous prévenais juste afin que vous ne soyez pas trop surpris, sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Attendre sans espérer<span>

Sanctuaire, vingt-quatre décembre, vers dix-huit heures.

Camus a enfin été sorti de son état de Chevalier surgelé et tout s'est à peu près remis en ordre. À peu près parce que le Sanctuaire n'est pas encore au grand complet et que le problème d'Ikki n'est toujours pas résolu étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé… En aidant à dresser le buffet dans le Treizième temple pour ce soir, Shun s'interroge. Et si son frère ne venait pas ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il fait la fête buissonnière, aussi son cadet ne serait-il nullement étonné. Le problème est qu'il va bien falloir lui faire affronter la vérité, au Phénix…

_Ikki, le Père Noël n'existe pas. _

_- Peut être qu'il le sait déjà, peut être que c'est pour ça qu'il fuit Noël… _

_- Mh ? De quoi tu parles, Shun ?_

La tête d'Aiolia sous la sienne provoque chez Andromède un sursaut et un mouvement de recul. Après s'être remis de sa surprise, Shun bredouille en déposant un plateau sur une table, gêné.

_- D-De mon frère… Je ne sais pas s'il va venir… _

_- Hiiiiiin ! _

Le chevalier du Lion se redresse et s'empare d'un pack de bouteilles de soda pour le placer sous une autre table.

_- Bah, t'en fais pas va, il va venir,_ reprend-t-il. _Le monde est en paix, alors il n'a pas d'excuse ! _

Il tournoie gaiement en enlaçant une liasse de serviettes en papier, soudain euphorique.

_- Ah, je suis si heureux ! Je vais enfin pouvoir fêter Noël avec mon grand frère ! Cela fait treize ans que ça ne s'est pas produit ! Oh ce que j'ai hâte ! _

_- Tu sais, ces serviettes ne t'ont rien fait pour mériter un tel supplice._

Aiolia se tourne vers le Saga qui vient de parler à mi-voix en déballant des boîtes de petits fours prêts à consommer, cassé dans son délire.

_- Ah… Ah bah euh… Bah euh toi, tiens ! T'es pas content de fêter Noël avec ton frère ? _

Shun regarde ses deux aînés – et Saga faire une moue de dépit formidable, perplexe quant à l'espèce de malaise qui tourne autour d'eux. Non loin, DeathMask s'occupe de déposer (ou plutôt de balancer dans son cas) des ustensiles en plastique sur les coins des tables, et lui-même regarde Shun avec cette même perplexité – pourquoi qu'il tire une gueule de trois pieds de long, lui ?.

_- Bof,_ répond simplement Saga_, je sais ce que ça va être. Je suis prêt, sans plus._

Le Lion, déçu de la réponse du Gémeaux, plisse les yeux puis reporte son attention sur ce qu'il a à faire. DeathMask, voyant que la tension est à son comble, tente l'humour.

_- Tu déconnes ? Vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire ! Du style_ « m'ouais, alors, quoi de neuf pour ton plan de domination du monde ? »_,_ « oh, pas grand-chose, j'ai foiré mon coup, et toi ? »_,_ « ah, pareil »_!_

_- Aha, très drôle,_ réplique l'aîné des Chevaliers sans méchanceté mais en riant jaune.

Shun regarde tout ce petit monde s'affairer, sans prêter attention à l'assiette de snacks qu'il a dans les mains puisqu'il est perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard se vide en s'attardant sur le large dos du Gémeaux alors que ce dernier, l'air franchement mal à l'aise, tente d'ouvrir une boîte d'olives vertes sans ouvre-boîte et sans cosmos. Saga sait ce que ça va être… Il a raison, après tout. Les fêtes de Noël sont à peu de choses près toutes les mêmes, et qui sait, peut être que quand deux jumeaux se retrouvent après avoir été séparés de la sorte, c'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés… Et Ikki, alors ? Cela doit faire six ans qu'il n'a pas été là pour Noël, _ragequit_ sur l'Île de la Reine Morte oblige – et un an qu'il n'a pas été là tout court sauf pour sauver son cadet d'une mort certaine. Pour une fois qu'ils ne seront pas réunis dans le danger, pressés par le temps et par l'ennemi, blessés de toutes les façons possibles…

Mais comment Andromède peut-il avoir la certitude que son frère viendra cette année ? Après tout, il ne vient plus, alors même que les entraînements des Bronzes se sont interrompus à tous les Noëls pour leur permettre de retourner au Japon. Pourquoi cela changerait sous prétexte que l'on a modifié le décor ?

Le regard un peu terne, Shun pose son assiette et appuie son front contre la colonne près de lui. L'entrecolonnement permet de voir l'extérieur du temple, et la vue imprenable que l'on a depuis la chambre du Pope sur le Sanctuaire. Ces lieux récemment reconstruits ont été le théâtre de bien des atrocités. La moindre petite pierre de gravier rappelle à l'ancien hôte d'Hadès tous les combats auxquels il a dû faire part contre son gré. Toutes ces tâches de sang qu'il y a eu là, autrefois, sur cette marche là-bas alors qu'il venait de vaincre Aphrodite. Toutes ces marques de lutte sur les temples, le sol, les vestiges antiques, tout, tout ça, il le voit encore, il le verra toujours. Peut être que son frère verra la même chose. Peut être que son frère se rappellera. Peut être que sa rancœur, sa haine, sa colère reviendront. Et peut être qu'il ne viendra pas. Alors que tout le monde tourne peu à peu les pages du livre de leurs histoires, Ikki reste bloqué sur la même. Reste à savoir laquelle. Mais il le sait, Shun, il le sait, que Ikki ne lui dira rien. Ne dira jamais rien à personne. Et puis, il faudrait déjà qu'il vienne.

Non, il ne viendra pas. Cela fait six ans qu'il ne vient plus. Et Ikki ne fait que répéter, répéter les mêmes gestes, les mêmes situations, les mêmes mots, les mêmes promesses même pas tenues. Le seul moyen de le faire venir ici serait de se mettre en danger.

Shun regarde à gauche, à droite, vérifie qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire pour le buffet, et quitte discrètement la pièce, laissant Aiolia et DeathMask se prendre la tête pour les bouteilles d'alcool à sortir et Saga les écouter d'un air exaspéré. Se mettre en danger le jour de Noël… Ce serait bien absurde… Mais laisser son frère dans une telle situation l'est davantage encore…

Hélas, Shun a grandi trop vite, Shun ne croit plus au Père Noël, Shun ne croit plus aux miracles hormis ceux d'Athéna lors des batailles. Shun né sous le signe de la Vierge a le sens du sacrifice, il a donné son corps pour la paix, mais il n'a plus le courage ni la motivation de se mettre en croix dans l'espoir d'être sauvé par son « _nii-san_ ». Ironie du sort, demain on fête la naissance d'un martyr.

_- Finalement, c'est bien plus sérieux qu'une simple histoire de Père Noël, et je ne le remarque que maintenant_, laisse échapper le jeune Andromède alors qu'il se dirige vers ses camarades.

Sans avoir remarqué que tout le long de son départ, Saga ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, et Aiolia n'a pu s'empêcher de jeter quelques œillades discrètes dans sa direction. Et dans leurs regards, la même chose. L'appréhension.


	4. Rencard(pe)

Chapitre 4 : Rencard(pe)

Cap Sounion, vingt-quatre décembre, toujours vers dix-huit heures.

Alors que tous les Bronzes, Argents et Ors, sans compter le Grand Pope lui-même, mettent la main à la pâte pour faire du réveillon qui arrive un réveillon réussi, quelqu'un manque à l'appel, et pour cause. Cette personne a été chargée d'aller chercher des invités quelque peu spéciaux. Ce Chevalier est prié de conduire au Sanctuaire les ambassadeurs des deux dieux récemment vaincus par Athéna – enfin ambassadeurs c'est vite dit, ils ont été nommés à la va-vite, à la déli-délo aux Enfers et à la courte anguille dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Et devinez qui se coltine le sale boulot d'un diplomate qu'il n'est pas ? Celui qui a dû squatter tous les Sanctuaires possibles et faire un nombre incalculable de négociations secrètes avec des dieux amateurs de corruption et pots de vin – ou urnes sacrées – en tous genres… À savoir Kanon.

Intrigué par l'étrange entreprise de son hôte assis juste à côté de lui, Rhadamanthe le juge des Enfers finit par prendre la parole.

- Et donc, tu fais quoi au juste ?

_- Chut, parle pas si fort, tu vas l'éloigner !_

- Heu…

Il le savait bien, Rhadamanthe, que c'était que des cas à la surface ! Lui qui avait estimé le Chevalier des Gémeaux de l'époque par ses aptitudes au combat et son sens de l'honneur, le voilà bien poussé dans ses retranchements ! Depuis quand va-t-on chercher quelqu'un assis sur un ponton avec une canne à pêche dans les mains ? Le monde des vivants est encore plus loufoque que celui des morts – DeathMask lui en avait parlé mais il ne l'avait pas cru. Et il est censé faire quoi, au juste ? Appeler un psychiatre tout de suite, ou … ?

- Kanon, sérieusement…

_- Mais chuuut, euh !_

Le fidèle d'Athéna – enfin fidèle à ses heures perdues - se penche un peu plus vers l'eau et regarde dedans en faisant la moue.

_- T'es bien sympa, toi, mais comment je te reconnais dans tout ce bordel ?_

- Heu, Kanon, t'es au courant que tu parles à de l'eau ?

_- Mais ferme-la ! Je te dis que je sais ce que j'f…_

- … Kanon, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Surpris au plus haut point, les deux jeunes hommes se retournent et dévisagent celle qui vient de faire irruption. Une belle blonde, cheveux au vent et bras croisés, à l'air on ne peut plus irrité. Kanon manque de tomber dans l'eau mais se rattrape de justesse et se relève comme si de rien était.

_- Ah bah te voilà, Thétis ! C'est parfait ! On peut y aller maintenant ! _

Et à l'ex-Dragon des Mers d'avancer tranquillement vers le Sanctuaire, comme si de rien était, sous le regard médusé des deux guerriers qu'il doit escorter.

Ben quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir sous quelle forme il allait retrouver la Sirène, vous êtes marrants vous…


	5. Comme un Mû-ragan

Chapitre 5 : Comme un Mû-ragan (qui passeuh sur Shion)

Sanctuaire d'Athéna, vingt-quatre décembre, dix-huit heures trente.

L'heure du crime.

Mû fait les quatre cent pas dans la chambre du Pope, tandis que ce dernier, à son bureau, regarde son disciple d'un air déconfit – même avec son apparence juvénile il est condamné à avoir des rides et à se faire des cheveux blancs. Triste vie. L'époque _Lost Canvas_ lui manque…

- Monseigneur, je ne puis tolérer une chose pareille !

_- Allons, Mû, ne t'emporte pas si vite. As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ?_

- Bien sûr que j'en ai ! Oh Déesse ! Ces renégats vont payer leur ignominie !

L'actuel chevalier du Bélier fixe l'ancien avec un regard de profonde détermination. Et ça, Shion sait ce que cela veut dire. Rares sont les fois où il a vu son bien-aimé successeur s'animer de la sorte. Tel son voisin de temple le brave Aldebaran, Mû est d'ordinaire d'un calme imperturbable et il attend que les choses se passent les bras croisés et le cerveau tournant à plein régime – au cas où on aurait éventuellement besoin de lui pour un exercice télékinesique. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait bien être chevalier, Shion. Au moins c'était plus simple, moins fatiguant, moins mauvais pour le teint. Triste vie, triste vie… Parfois il se demande même si Saga est toujours intéressé pour prendre sa place…

- Et le pire dans tout ça, Maître, c'est qu'ils ont des complices au sein même du Sanctuaire ! Ah, traîtres ! Je vous croyais frères !

_- Tu as été toi-même un de leurs complices il n'y a pas si longtemps._

- Les temps changent, Grand Pope ! Les rôles s'inversent, les alliances se rompent… Diantre, moi qui croyais que cette fois-ci était la bonne ! À croire qu'Athéna déesse de la guerre ne donne que cela à ses hommes !

_- Mû, voyons ! Surveille tes propos, ne va pas blasphémer pour si peu !_

- Je vous demande pardon, Monseigneur. Mais si peu… Si peu…

Shion fait signe à l'autre Atlante de poursuivre son raisonnement tout à fait objectif, en effectuant un moulinet avec son poignet et en levant le menton. Mû, désarmé, n'a plus que sa fureur pour se défendre.

- … Bernique ! Vous ne daignez ouvrir les yeux sur la situation, alors que le Sanctuaire se meurt. Il faut les retrouver !

Désormais effondré, le gardien du Premier s'assoit sur un siège et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Attendri du fait que son ancien élève soit si concerné par la question du Domaine Sacré, le Grand Pope vient s'agenouiller près de lui et relever délicatement son menton.

_- Voyons, Mû… Je veux bien comprendre que désormais la moindre petite tension te fait peur, et je sais à quel point tu tenais à cette offrande à Athéna… Mais c'est parce que des gens ont comme toi réagi au quart de tour que des guerres se sont déclenchées… Réfléchis bien, mon enfant, et tu verras que ce n'est pas si grave. _

Le regard terne, Mû tente d'assimiler les dires de son modèle et supérieur hiérarchique. Ce dernier ajoute en se relevant, après avoir haussé les épaules :

_- … Et puis, dans le pire des cas, il y a toujours la supérette de Rodorio._

Le visage du Bélier s'illumine un peu, puis il baisse à nouveau la tête et tente de réfléchir de manière plus positive. Certes, ils sont en fuite et menacent de troubler la fête du Sanctuaire. Certes, ils vont avoir du mal à franchir à nouveau les douze Maisons du Zodiaque après ce que Mû est allé raconter à ses pairs pour qu'ils se rallient à sa cause.

Mais finalement, peut être que l'on finira par pardonner ces quatre chevaliers de Bronze d'avoir dérobé le paquet de guimauves et de chocolats de luxe que Mû voulait offrir à Athéna… Peut être que ce n'est pas si grave tout compte fait…

* * *

><p><strong>Petites notes concernant ce texte:<strong>

**- Alors déjà, désolée pour ce titre, j'avais pas d'idée xD**

**- Ensuite, concernant le mot ****_"bernique"_****... C'est un équivalent de ****_"hélas"_**** très très peu usité. Mû fait son Camus, narmol. Maintenant vous êtes prévenus: ne fâchez pas Mû, sinon il va vous sortir des mots bizarres !**


	6. Seiya, ce héros

**Attention, ce chapitre a un style très spécial : il est rédigé touuuut en répliques ! Comme si on était du point de vue de Shaka à ce moment-là – vous comprendrez, d'autant plus qu'il a les yeux fermés… Enfin bref. Normalement, au bout d'un moment, vous comprenez qui est qui. J'avais envie d'essayer ce style, pour voir, parce que je l'aime beaucoup. Si vous avez du mal avec les locuteurs, pas de panique, c'est l'histoire qui compte !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Seiya, ce héros<span>

Sanctuaire, vingt-quatre décembre, dix-neuf heures moins le quart.

_- Entrailles du Pope ! Mais z'allez vous z'arrêter, oui ?!_

_- Non, jamais ! Laisse-nous passer, assassin !_

_- 'Faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! Hinhin !_

_- Heu… __Vite ! Mon attaque spéciale ! Tunépadignedetonarmur ! Ha !_

_- Hé nan, Shiryû, pas cette fois ! _

_- Merde alors, on fait quoi ?_

_- Hé ben tu demandes ça au crétin qui a eu l'idée de piquer les guimauves pour Athéna !_

_- Hé, oh ! D'abord, c'est pour la bonne cause ! On va traverser ces douze Maisons par la force s'il le faut, et je dirai à Saori-san que j'ai combattu vents et marées pour lui offrir ce présent ! Si elle me tombe pas dans les pieds après ça, je me demande ce que je dois encore faire !_

_- La boucler, déjà, ce serait bien !_

_- Oh, dis donc, Cygnus ! Je ne te permets pas ! Tu parles à un héros, là !_

_- Et quel héros ! Je te rappelle que Shun est resté coincé au Douzième, et qu'à cause de tes conneries on est bloqués au Cancer ! Et c'est Noël, j'ai pas envie de me battre !_

_- Pour tout te dire, moi non plus. Puis Masque de Mort, c'est bon, j'ai déjà donné._

_- Bande de lâches ! Et le sacrifice au nom de l'amitié ?_

_- Et le RTT au nom des vacances de Noël ?!_

_- Et la tranquillité au nom de mes yeux qui en ont marre de jouer à Colin-Maillard ? _

_- Bon, bon, ça__va… De toute manière, je viens les lui rendre, ses machins, à Saori-san ! Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous laisser passer, DeathMask ? _

_- J'en ai rien à carrer de vos sucreries à la mords-moi-l'nœud. Moi j'veux savoir où c'est qu'vous _les _avez planquées. Dépêchez-vous, sans _elles_je n'ai aucune patience._

_- Bah mince, t'en avais avant ?_

_- Shiryû, ce n'est pas le moment d'envenimer la situation…_

_- Désolé, ça m'a échappé. _

_- … Mais attends, tu parles de sa patience ou de ses…_

_- Hyôga !_

_- Désolé, ça m'a échappé._

_- Pas blond pour rien._

_- Mais de quoi tu parles, Cancer ? Je n'ai dans les mains que le modeste présent que je compte remettre à Athéna à la fête de ce soir ! _

_- Te fous pas d'ma gueule, nabot !_

_- Ah, mais lâche-moi, ça fait mal au pull, en plus c'est Miho qui m'l'a tricot-WAAAAH !_

_- Hm… Pas sous l'pull… Dans les poches peut être…_

_- Puisque je te dis que je ne sais même pas ce que tu cherches !_

_- Ferme-la, _finocchio_! Ou tu tâteras de mes vagues d'Hadès !_

_- Oh non, pas encore les Enfeeeeers !_

_- Silence, morveux ! _Cazzo_, _cazzo_, elles sont où ?!_

_- Wow… Mais qu'est-c'qui s'branle ici ?_

_- Plaît-il ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Oh ! Ikki !_

_- Yo. _

_- Bah… Bah t'es là toi ?_

_- Bah écoute Shiryû, faut croire. Bon, Mask'machin là, c'est quoi ton problème ? C'tes clopes c'est ça ?_

_- Tiens donc, enfin un qui sait quelque chose !_

_- Tiens, les v'là._

_- C'toi qui les as ? Et pourquoi ?_

_- Au lieu d'râler, tu devrais m'remercier. _

_- En quel honneur ?_

_- C't'ait Shura qui t'les avait piquées. J't'explique. J'ai fait une entrée au pif dans un temple et c'est tombé sur Shaka._

_- Comme par hasard… _

_- Hyôga, voyons ! Laisse-le parler !_

_- On a que deux heures pour arriver chez le Grand Pope, pas douze ! Mphf… _

_- J'disais ? Ouais, Shaka. Il était déjà en train de râler comme quoi Aiolia Shura et Mû faisaient un vacarme pas possible dehors. C'est là que j'ai appris que Mû avait demandé à Shura de planquer tes galbiches et de faire accuser nous autres les Bronzes. Mais j'ai fait style j'fais cavalier seul et j'ai proposé de le faire à sa place, d'autant plus que ça faisait chier Aiolia que tout tombe encore sur Shura. P'is j'suis descendu. Voilà. P'tain, 'commence bien la fête…_

_- Je vois. Je m'expliquerai avec le mout-mout plus tard._

_- Hem hem !_

_- Qu'est-c't'as, Pégase ? _

_- Tu ne nous dois pas… Disons… Quelques petites excuuuses, Masque de Mort ?_

_- Pfeuh ! Estime-toi heureux que j'dise rien à Athéna pour les guimauves. _

_- Gloups… Pas faux. Bon allez nous on y vaaaaa, en avant les amis ! Vers de nouvelles avent... _

_- …_

_- … _

_- …_

_- ... Vous vous rendez compte que j'avance tout seul, là ?_

_- Ben tiens ! Là il fait moins le fier, le héros ! _


End file.
